To The Moon And Back
by i'madivergentshadowhunter
Summary: As Lishay stood on a bridge in Zhong, watching Zhongese River Otters swim beneath her rushing back and forth between short water plants that looked almost like trees, she couldn't help but think of the boy she had grown up with since the age of twelve. Tarik.


As Lishay stood on a bridge in Zhong, watching Zhongese River Otters swim beneath her rushing back and forth between short water plants that looked almost like trees, she couldn't help but think of the boy she had grown up with since the age of twelve.

Tarik.

They had met when she was twelve and he thirteen when Lishay walked to her closet to find an otter, asleep in the bundle of her cloak. She had searched all day, but had not found his partner. So she set it down and let in run in hopes it would have more luck. Only a day later, she had been called to her training session and had been greeted by a boy only a year older with that same little otter perched on his shoulder. She could have sworn that otter had known where his partner was all along for the looks it gave her.

"Nǐ hǎo, wǒ de míngzì shì tǎ lǐ kè. Shuí nǐ huì shì shénme?" He had greeted her in her native tongue, unsure if she spoke Common or was just learning. _Hello, my name is Tarik. Who would you be?_

"Tá mé ar a dtugtar Lishay." _I am called Lishay._ She spoke in a common Euran language, making his eyes widen a little with curiosity. He continued in that tongue,

"Tá tú as Eura?" He asked, _You are from Eura?_

She laughed a little, "Ekki alveg, en ég hef lært nokkrum tungumálum þeirra." _Not quite, though I have mastered several of their languages. _She spoke in Arctican.

His expression showed that he was trying to hide his curiosity, though she could still see it. "Nǐ cóng nǎlǐ lái?" _Where are you from?_

"I am from Zhong." His expression changed, expressing his amusement.

"I guessed as much." He smiled at her, "I am from Amaya."

"Really? You look like you are from northern Nilo or an Amayan native." Now it was her turn to be curious.

"I do have Native Amayan heritage and Niloan." He confessed,

They launched into conversation, discussing their home towns and cultures, which Tarik was particularly interested in.

"I have a brother, Hanzan. He came here with me. Do you have any family here?" She asked, but realized too late that it was a sore subject,

"No, not here." He replied briskly, "Anyway, why are you here? The training room, I mean."

"I was called here by my trainer, who once again is a no show." She sighed, glancing at the door.

"Same here." He nodded, "Who is your trainer?"

"Lenori. She is a fine trainer, though she is always getting side tracked by her visions."

"Isn't she, though? I have her as my trainer too. I only see her here every now and then-" Something changed in his eyes and he began to smile, "Seeing as Lenori is a no-show, what do you say we try something."

She saw something in his eyes that she recognised from her brother's that told her this was going to be either really ridiculous and hilarious, or fun. "What? Do I need to be scared?"

He laughed a little and said, "I think that I have more reason for that."

She grinned at him, "Fine. What is it?"

He pointed at the far wall, which had stones jutting out, "We are going to climb that."

"You're on." She released Zhosur suddenly, making Tarik jump back a little and the otter take a flying leap off of his shoulder. She grinned a little, "I think you lost your otter."

Tarik looked around until he saw the otter on top of a stack of mats in the corner of the room, "Good to know you've got my back, Lumeo." The otter chittered at him in defense. Tarik turned back to Lishay, "Who's this?" He made a small gesture towards Zhosur.

"My spirit animal." She said in a tone that clearly said _Duh!_

"I mean his name. I'm not totally stupid!"

"Really? You must have been replaced by your evil twin who can't keep up that part of the act." He smiled a little and rolled his eyes, "His name is Zhosur." She added.

"So, want to hear my idea?" Lumeo bolted across the floor and scampered up Tarik onto his head,

Lishay laughed, "Well he certainly does."

"Blindfolded sparring."

"That sounds like a recipe for disaster. I'll do it."

This idea had ended up with Tarik having a black eye and one bruised rib.

"By Tellun, you kick hard!" He laughed despite the pain in his side,

"It is one of my specialities."

"Lishay!" She was taken out of her memories by a familiar voice, and turned to see Tarik running towards her.

"About time you come visit me!" She laughed as he embraced her, lifting her off the ground a few inches,

Zhamin put a paw on Tarik's leg and he put her down. Lumeo jumped onto the black tiger's head before leaping into the water below.

Lishay smiled at Tarik, staring at him a bit,

"What?" He looked back, confused.

"I…" She trailed off and stared at him again,

"Wh-" He was cut off by her pressing her lips against his own, and when he realized it was her, he kissed back with equal passion.

"Wǒ nàme ài nǐ." She whispered, _I love you so much._

"Wǒ ài nǐ dào dìlǎotiānhuāng." _I love you to the moon and back._


End file.
